What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
by Nepeace
Summary: The NCIS team goes to Vegas to help CSI out with a case. Abby Scuito & Greg Sanders


**What happens in Vegas ...**

**stays in Vegas.**

**Title:** What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

**Author:** Nepeace

**Email:** NCIS/CSI crossover

**Pairings:** Abby Sciuto/Greg Sanders

**Category:** case based/romantic

**Warnings:** none, there are no spoilers. But this is set during the 3rd or 4th season of CSI and the 1st or 2nd season of NCIS. But there are no spoilers for any episodes, I am just telling you this to explain that Kate is in the fanfic and that Greg is not a CSI but a lab rat.

**Challenge:** NCIS meets ... ( http://www.ncistvdotcom. )

**Criteria:** NCIS Crossover story with one of the following shows:

Bones - Crossing Jordan - The Closer – Numb3rs - Criminal Minds – CSI - Law & Order SVU - Cold Case - Case based - Rating Up to R no slash - Length At least 5-6 chapters - Deadline: September 30, 2007

**Ratings:** R ( M ) due to strong language and sexual references

**Words:** 6237 words

**Summary:** A friend and former NCIS colleague of Gibbs gets killed in Vegas. He takes the whole team to investigate the murder, because it is the last thing he can do for his friend.

Author's note: I have been writing CSI for years now, I am new to NCIS though. Besides that this is the first time in a long time that I have written 6000+ words ( and all of it within a week ). I finally got rid of a nasty writers block. Haha Pauley Perrette does a minor double role in this piece, but only in Catherine Willows' mind. As the 'bitch' that left Lindsey alone in the car when it crashed into the water. :P

**Beta:** Yes, by Abbyforever. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I still haven't earned enough money to buy a cool tv show! I wish I did. But I'll play nice and share with everyone.

**What happens in Vegas ...**

**stays in Vegas**

**Chapter 1**

"Don't do this." A man screamed in a dark alleyway between some deserted buildings. He had been running for what seemed like hours but he knew that it couldn't have been more then a couple of minutes. He was tired, he was old and not as well trained as he was a couple of years ago when he was still on active duty. Since he came back from Iraq nothing had been quite the same because of the accident, he had been limping due to shrapnel that hit him in the leg. He was terrified when that happened, but not as terrified as he was now. He knew by looking into the man's eyes that he would not survive this, that much was visible by the dark look in the man's eyes. "Please, please don't do this!" He said as he held his hands up in the air.

"You didn't think that judgment would pass you, did you?" Another man's voice spoke up in the night. He was standing a couple of meters from the man and held a gun pointed at his head. "You killed them, you will pay." The man said as he advanced on him, holding out a gun. "You will pay, the same way he did." The man said quizzically, he figured that the man he held at gun point would know what he meant.

"Please, there is no need to do this. Please." The man begged while he was being held at gun point. He stumbled backwards and fell against a dumpster. He got up again, holding his hands up in front of him. "Please." He begged one more time, before a shot rang trough the dark night.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Kate go home pack your bags and be back as soon as possible. We're going to Vegas." Gibbs said as he slammed the phone back into the cradle in the bullpen barely an hour after they had started their shift.

"Vegas!" Tony jumped up; "I always wanted to go there, gambling, exotic dancers and poker! Of course poker..." Tony said as Gibbs moved behind him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"All of these years and you have never been anywhere?" Kate asked a little annoyed, each and every time they packed their bags to go somewhere he always reacted the same way.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he got up and was off into the elevator. Within seconds he arrived in the morgue. "Ducky, be ready as soon as you can, we are leaving for Vegas soon. I need you with me." He didn't listen to an answer but left as soon as he spoke the last word. Ducky had seen this happen more often, he was used to it and didn't mind.

Next in line was Abby. He usually never took her with him but this time was different, this time it was his friend who would be placed on a cold slate in a morgue. And Gibbs wanted his team to investigate the murder. The door to Abby's lab opened and the loud music came blaring out like it always did. The first thing he did was turn the music down before he even attempted to speak up. "Gibbs! I love that song! It's my newest favorite band!"

"Abby, not now." He said to her curtly. "I need you to go home, pack a bag and be back as soon as you can because you are coming with us to Vegas!"

"Vegas, Gibbs are you serious!" She said as she jumped up and down.

"Abby, it is not a vacation." Gibbs sighed.

"No! But it is the first time I am going with you. Road trip!" She shouted.

"Abby. We are not driving to Las Vegas. We're flying."

"Great, maybe I can get McGee to join the 'Mile High Club'. Proud member since 1999!" Abby proclaimed.

"Abby!" Gibbs said in a warning tone of voice.

Gibbs sighed; "I'm kidding, I'm kidding Gibbs." She said as she raised her hands in defense.

"Just make sure that you are back as soon as possible." He turned and left the lab. When he returned to the bullpen everyone had left, he sat down and leaned back into his chair. He always had a bag ready to go, with everything that he needed. He made sure that there was a plane ready to bring them to Las Vegas.

A couple of hours later they arrived at McCarran Airport in Las Vegas. Gibbs had already rented a couple of cars and cheap yet bearable hotel rooms. He ordered the team to be in the hotel lobby at 17 00 hours.

Kate and Abby received the key to their room. Kate had barely opened the door as Abby ran inside and checked out the room. Within a couple of seconds she was jumping on the bed and let herself fall down on it. "Just the way I like it, big and soft." She said as she sighed contently. She watched Kate from her position on the bed; "Kate, what is going to happen now?" She asked after all she had never been with them on a case.

"We usually go to the crime scene, where Ducky investigates the body while we do the scene. You know, take pictures, collect evidence and take measurements. When Ducky is ready he takes the body to the morgue. And we bring the evidence to you and in the meantime we search for the information that we need."

"So who are we working with? Or is this going to be a Gibbs-style hostile take over?" Abby asked with a smile as she made some cheesy ninja moves.

"From what I understand we are working with a CSI team. But I have no idea if this will be a friendly co-operation or a hostile take over. I guess it all depends on Gibbs and how well he can co-operate." Kate answered with a smile.

"Let's get downstairs before Gibbs blows a gasket." Abby said as she checked her watch and grabbed the bag that held her laptop.

Kate nodded as she put her gun in the holster and her baseball cap with 'NCIS' stitched on it on her head.

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs had arranged that part of the Vegas team would meet him at the crime scene, even though the body had already brought to the morgue he preferred to see the crime scene first hand and not just through pictures. The NCIS team arrived at the scene in three cars, Gibbs immediately walked up to the man who he thought was in charge. "Dr. Grissom I presume." The man nodded and extended his hand.

"Jethro Gibbs, NCIS."

"I was told that you were on your way, I see that you brought your own team? We got one of the best teams right here available to you." Grissom said as he gestured to his own team who were waiting, behind the crime scene tape leaning against their SUV.

"I am aware of that, but I know my own team's abilities and I trust them, and besides that this is a personal matter." Grissom nodded in understanding. "I hope that we can co-operate, if not I have the jurisdiction to take-over when needed."

"I would like to co-operate, two teams see more then one." Grissom said. "

"Thank you." He half turned around to his team behind him. "Special Agents DiNozzo, Todd and McGee, our forensic scientist Abby Sciuto and our M.E. Donald Mallard."

Grissom nodded before he turned around. "Meet CSI Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. We've waited for you. You can use our labs to process the evidence, as well as interrogation rooms. But I would like you to work together with these two CSI's. They can show you around, help you out when help is needed."

"Thank you, I appreciate that you give us the space to do our own investigation." Gibbs was glad that for once he didn't have to pull the jurisdiction or higher rank card. In fact he hated doing that, he much rather worked together with other teams, as long as they were fighting for the same cause and not working against them.

"It is obvious that it is important to you. May I ask why?" Grissom asked the other man.

"He was a colleague of mine, a good friend. We worked together when I first became an NCIS Special Agent." Gibbs huffed; "He barely survived Iraq and now this."

Greg was hunched over his microscope music blaring through his radio. He turned around on his chair while playing the air guitar during a long solo as he spun around.

Abby opened the door and looked at the man hunched over the microscope, she cleared her throat; "Hi ... hello. HEY!" She screamed her arms crossed in front of her chest. She decided that this was not working and took a couple of steps towards the radio and pushed the button. For the first time she understood what irritated Gibbs so much when he came into her lab.

He came to a halt in the middle of the room and opened his eyes when the music suddenly stopped playing. He expected Grissom to stand next to the radio but he was nicely surprised to see a young woman standing there. "Ehm ... hi." Greg said as he raised his hand and ruffled it through his spiky hair. "I am Greg."

"Hi Greg, I'm Abby." The woman said, her black pigtails moving aside her head as she spoke. She smiled, her red colored lips curled up as she stretched her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm here with the NCIS team."

Greg looked her up and down. She was wearing black knee-high boots and a black short skirt and a shirt with white skulls on the right upper part covering half of her chest and shoulder. A spiked black leather band around her neck and black leather bands around her wrists and to top it off a white lab coat. Her fingers were braced with several rings, most of them silver and big and her light skin was covered in black ink tattoos. She was attractive. Actually, she was everything he loved in a girl. When Grissom had said that the team was taking their own forensic scientist he had been a little hurt; as if he couldn't do his job well enough to help them. Then, to top it off Grissom told him that their forensic scientist did everything herself. Whether it was blood or DNA analysis, taking a car apart or audio and video analysis. He had expected that she would be a total geek who had never even heard of words like 'fun' or 'spare time'. But seeing this girl totally surprised him. He leaned back in his chair and looked straight at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So, you are that girl that knows everything?" He asked her pretty bluntly.

"Well thank you but that is not something I would say about myself." Abby answered wondering where that came from. "So who said that about me?"

Catherine showed Kate the way to the DNA lab where Abby and Greg were working together. In a way that Kate had seen many times before only then it was Abby and McGee. She knew that McGee and Abby were just friends with benefits but she had seen the look on McGee's face whenever he looked at her. After all she was a trained investigator and a profiler. Things like that didn't get by her easily.

"Greg, Abby, I have some fingerprints for you. It looks as if the murderer leaned against the dumpster to make sure that Special Agent Johnson was dead. There was also a shoe print next to the body in some dirt."

"And I have some hairs and fibers that need to be checked." Kate said as she handed Abby two little evidence bags.

"Thanks I will check them and let you know as soon as possible." Abby turned back to Greg. "Now who said to you that I know everything?" Abby asked Greg, she was now really curious who spoke such praising words about her.

"Grissom, well not in so many words but that is what it came down to. You see here, every CSI has their own specialty. For instance, Catherine is a blood spatter analyst and Warrick is a whiz with video and audio. And next to their individual specialties we have a team of tech geeks like myself. While in your team the special agents are just that and you are the only lab tech and from what I heard you do everything yourself." Greg explained; "That is quite an accomplishment."

Abby smiled; "Thank you, but I just do my job. By the way, we better get to work on the evidence that my team brought in with the help of your team before Gibbs bursts in here and starts demanding that we do it within two hours or something like that." She said to Greg.

"That is an excellent idea, Abs." Gibbs had somehow managed to sneak up on them again.

"Gibbs!" Abby said in a whiny voice, but before she could say anything else Gibbs pushed a thermos into her hands and exited the lab without saying another word.

**Chapter 3**

Grissom and Gibbs entered the morgue. Special Agent Johnson was on the slab at the moment they entered the morgue. Doc Robbins dropped the bullet into an evidence bag and handed it to Dr. Mallard. "Ah yes, a nine millimeter. It reminds me of the time when ..."

"Ducky, Doc Robbins what can you tell us?" Gibbs asked the two older men who were obviously getting along pretty well.

"Go right ahead, Ducky. After all, your team is leading this case." Doc Robbins said with a smile and without any pun intended. He liked the other man with all of his stories and knowledge. At the same time he had also noticed the way that Special Agent Gibbs interrupted him. An obvious sign of someone who was here for straight answers and no long winded stories, he could understand that as well if you had to work together every day things like that can become annoying.

"Alright, well we have just found this bullet, and Doctor Robbins here retracted it from the spine. The bullet went straight through the right chamber of the heart and stopped when it hit the spinal cord." Ducky said as he handed Gibbs the little evidence bag. "It must have been a matter of seconds I would say." Ducky said as he looked at Doc Robbins who nodded in agreement.

"And we found some old wounds on his leg. He was limping, or at least the injury would have slowed him down significantly."

"That is an injury from Iraq. His unit was attacked." Gibbs answered shortly.

"I thought you said he was a NCIS Special Agent like yourself?" Grissom asked, a little confused as they walked up the hallway back to the break room where McGee and DiNozzo were both searching for information on their computers.

"He was a Special Agent for NCIS, his team was stationed in Iraq. He was working for the Marines and Sailors in Al Anbar, for 'Operation Iraqi Freedom'. He got injured and that is when he came back to the US. He has been recovering in the US for a couple of months now." Gibbs said, regretting that he promised that he would visit his friend but he never came around to it and now he never would be able to talk to him again.

"McGee, DiNozzo did you find out anything?" Both nodded no, they didn't have much to go on. DiNozzo got up; "All we could find was that he was at the Hotel most of the day, then he spent some time in the Casino before he called a cab to take him to a local Strip bar. I am now in the process of checking the video with Warrick. Probie here is working on the tapes from the Casino, but so far we haven't found anything." Gibbs sighed at DiNozzo's comment, of course he would be the one that was checking the video of the Strip Club. He understood that it would be near to impossible to find anything out at this moment. Unless the tapes give them a clue, a fight or something. So far, all they had was the identity of the victim.

"Abs, what did you get?" Gibbs asked Abby as he entered the lab again.

"Greg did the blood samples. As expected, the blood was from the victim. So he moved on to the hairs, and found foreign DNA, so Greg has it running through CODIS and the fingerprints are going through AFIS. Maybe we'll get lucky, you never know." Abby shrugged as she was pointing at all the places where something was running, she turned around on her chair, and stared into the microscope which was not connected to a video screen. "And I was working on the fibers, you can see them here." She turned to Greg. "Greg you need to ask your boss for a nice big flat screen on the wall so that you can show everyone anything you need to show them. Like the one in the AV lab."

"That is an awesome idea, Gris can I..."

"Don't even ask it Greg, you won't get it. Your lab is already the most expensive lab." Grissom added with a face that silenced Greg immediately.

Abby opened her mouth to start talking again when she was interrupted by the beeping of one of the computers. Everyone turned to the computer, and wanted to know what was going on.

Abby slammed her hand flat on the table trying to get the attention back. "Hey I was talking here!" She exclaimed.

"Abby, not now!" Gibbs answered, and wanted to turn around to him when Abby obviously signed. Not nice Gibbs not nice at all. Grissom watched the exchange between the two and was even more surprised when Gibbs replied with 'sorry'.

"You two know ASL?" He asked surprised.

Abby nodded: Yes, my parents were deaf, I take it that you understand it as well? She signed.

My mother was deaf. Grissom signed with a smile, he hardly ever met someone who could use ASL. It would be a good way to communicate important messages during investigations or interrogations.

"What I was about to say was that the fibers are from a navy uniform."

Grissom turned to Greg who was getting the information from CODIS. "What do you have for us?"

Greg turned around; "The DNA belongs to a gentleman named James Peterson. He is military personnel which explains why he is in CODIS."

Abby was leaning against the counter top in the CSI break room, drinking her Caf-Pow from a thermos. She had told Gibbs that he better bring some with him if he wanted her to work as fast as she usually did. She had been joking and was pleasantly surprised when he actually handed her the thermos with her favorite drink.

McGee was sitting at the glass table in the center of the room, with his laptop typing away at his story. Every now and then he looked up, pouting his lips in his trademark gesture while thinking before he rattled on the keys again. Every once in a while Abby noticed that he was gazing at her. She pretended she did not notice it.

Greg entered the break room, which was now crowded by the things that the NCIS team brought with them. Abby looked up and smiled at him brightly; "Hey Greggo!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hi Abby," Greg said as he poured some coffee into a mug. "McGee, would you like some coffee?" He asked as he turned around to the agent.

"Ehm ... Yes, I could use a coffee break." McGee answered as he cleared his throat. Greg put a mug of steaming hot coffee down in front of McGee. He walked back up to Abby and leaned against the counter top next to her. "Hey Abby, you said that you liked the music I was playing before, right?" Abby nodded as she drank some more of her drink.

"Well the band that made that music is called 'Within Temptation' and they happen to be giving a concert tonight at the 'Hard Rock Hotel'. I was going there with a friend of mine, but something came up so now I have a spare ticket and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Greg said a little nervous.

"What! Are you serious?!" Abby exclaimed before she hugged him tightly, she stepped backwards and looked up at him. "But I do have to ask Gibbs if I can go, I am on the clock after all."

"Ask me what, Abs?" Gibbs said as he entered the break room in his typical 'Gibbs-sneaking-up-on-people-way'.

"Ow, Gibbs do you want me tonight?" Abby asked as she looked up at Gibbs. "I mean, is there anything I have to do tonight or can I go out?" Abby explained when she noticed some of the weird looks that some people around them gave her.

"It's your night off as long as you are here in time tomorrow it's up to you."

"Then it's a date!" She exclaimed to Greg, it was when she turned around that she noticed the hurt look on McGee's face.

**Chapter 4**

Greg had told Abby that he would pick her up at the hotel around 7.30 and that they would go for a drink somewhere before going to the concert. And now she was waiting for him to arrive in his Yetta. Abby jumped into the car and bent over, kissing Greg on the cheek. "Thanks again for taking me with you."

"It's no problem." He said putting up his sweetest smile. He liked this girl a lot. A lot more than he should, especially knowing that she would be leaving as soon as the case was solved. But then again, that didn't mean that they couldn't have fun, if they were both up for it that was of course.

Abby couldn't help but feel attracted to him, and she would make sure that if he wanted it too this could become a really interesting night. They watched the band perform and during the concert Abby more than once showed her gratitude for bringing her with him. Soon, he had black lipstick smeared over his mouth, her hands were on his body. She was finding a way underneath his shirt touching his naked skin. "You want to go back to the hotel?" Greg asked between kisses when they were standing outside of the club.

"Not an option, Kate would go crazy if she walked in on us." Greg frowned and looked at her. "We are sharing rooms, Greg!" She said as she slapped him playfully.

"I knew that!" Greg exclaimed in a mock hurt look. "My place it is then." He said as he lead her back to the car his arm resting comfortably on her shoulder. Minutes later they were in front of his apartment building. He got out and waited for Abby to follow him, the elevator took them up to his floor while Abby leaned against him and kissed him. The doors slit open and Greg took her hand and pulled her with him down the hall. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door. Before he knew it, he was backed up against the door with Abby all over him. His leather jacket soon landed on the floor, and she was already working on his shirt when Greg stopped her.

Abby smiled as she looked at him, it was clear in his eyes what he wanted. And she was pretty sure that it was obvious in her own actions as well. She took matters into her own hands as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with her to the couch in the living room. She stopped him in front of the couch and started to unbutton his shirt. Soon it dropped to the floor closely followed by his belt that she pulled from his belt loops in one swift move.

Greg smiled and leaned in to kiss her with passion as he lifted her shirt up and pulled it over her head. Her white skin with black traces of ink were exposed to his vision. To him this woman was a true mystery, her tattoos, he was sure that to her they had a deep meaning. He smiled at her as she started to unbutton his pants. Soon they were completely naked, touching each other. Abby smiled when she saw his well toned body. Like her, he wasn't your average lab rat either. He on the other hand traced her tattoos with his fingers, he had never before seen a girl with this many tattoos. The one that surprised him most was the huge cross on her back, it intrigued him especially the meaning behind it.

He smiled at her as he looked up, she leaned in to kiss him. His breathing became rapid when his hands moved over her body. Her skin was flushed, she moaned softly when he moved inside of her. Soon their bodies seemed to melt together as one, their movements became more rapid as did their breathing and the moans that escaped from their throats.

Greg smiled at Abby who was resting in his arms her rapid breaths had slowed down, she was half lying next to him and half on top of him. "Let's go to the bedroom." He suggested as he moved to get up, they both needed to get their sleep after all tomorrow it would be an early day. With a smile Greg pulled the sheets over them as Abby snuggled back into his embrace.

The next morning Abby woke up, Greg was lying next to her snoring softly. She got up, the thin sheets wrapped around her naked body, she picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom where she took a quick shower. Ten minutes later she was back in the bedroom, putting on her black boots when Greg woke up. "Hey, you leaving already?" He asked a little groggy.

"Yeah, I better get back to the Hotel. Get something else to dress in and appear at breakfast in time. Or I will never hear the end of this, especially not with Tony around. He is probably glad that he can make the same jokes about me that we usually make about him." She sat back up from lacing up her boots and looked at him. "I feel like when I was younger when I sneaked out of my parents house and always had to make sure that I was back in my room before my parents woke up. At least I was lucky, I never had to be afraid that they would hear me sneak out or in, they're deaf." She explained.

Catherine Willows and Gibbs entered the interrogation room,Catherine sat down at the gray table in the middle of the room. "Why am I here?" Officer James Peterson asked as he looked from one person to the other. He had been picked up by DiNozzo and Warrick, a couple of hours prior. When he wanted to leave the Hotel, he had almost gotten away.

Gibbs spoke up; "We are here because your DNA and fingerprints where found at a crime scene." He simply stated as he slammed the file down on the table, the pictures of the crime scene scattered over the table. A close up of the bullet hole fell into plain sight.

"Care to elaborate, Officer?" Catherine asked the man, her face was emotionless like it always was when she interrogated someone. She could of course act as if she cared about his reason for killing Special Agent Johnson, but he had been shot at short range, it was an intended shoot to kill there were no signs of struggle.

"We got your gun, I am pretty sure that we can match it to the bullet." Gibbs said.

"And if we can't, we already got more then enough evidence to place you at the scene so why don't you tell us what you were doing there." Catherine added in a stoic way.

He just stared at them with a blanc look, not saying a word not even moving. But on the other hand he didn't ask for a lawyer either. Gibbs looked at him for a couple of seconds; "Let's go." He said to Catherine and held the door open for her. They exited the room and closed the door behind him, by the time they entered the room behind the two way mirror Officer Peterson got up and was pacing the room.

At that moment, McGee announced himself carrying his laptop. "Gibbs, I found the connection. I know why he did it." He said as he placed the laptop on the table. Gibbs read the article, soon enough it was also clear to him.

"Good work, McGee." He said as he turned around and looked at the man who was still pacing back and forth. He knew now what the motive was, he sighed.

Warrick came in with a print. "Here is a screen cap from the video that I retrieved from Johnson's Hotel. Peterson is on it. Right here." He said tapping the picture.

Gibbs nodded but didn't say another word but left the room, closely followed by Catherine. Seconds later the door to the interrogation room opened.

"I got new information, we know you did it. Start talking." Gibbs demanded, leaning his hands down on the table as he leaned over it. Officer Peterson looked up at Gibbs, it was clear that he meant it. Somehow he could get these people to speak. They were surprised that he allowed Catherine inside the interrogation room usually he insisted on being alone with the perpetrator during an interrogation. McGee figured that it probably had something to do with the way that the Las Vegas team had acted towards them. After all the Las Vegas had been open to them, very open he thought to himself with a sigh as he looked at Abby who was watching the interrogation room intensely.

"He killed my brother, I had to do something."

Gibbs just stared at him, not saying another word when he noticed that Catherine wanted to say something he stopped her with a simple gesture of his hand. "So it was an eye for an eye?"

"My brother Mark Peterson, he was a NCIS Agent in Iraq. He is dead now because of Johnson, that bastard killed my brother. Do you think I would just let him kill my brother, I could have dealt with it if he got punished for his actions. But the Court cleared him, they let him go with a slap on the wrist." Peterson huffed; "They said that he made mistakes but that he was not to blame for the deaths of his team. The bastard got away with a bumped leg. And what does he do! He takes the first flight out to Vegas to gamble, go to strip bars and get drunk. While ten people that he worked with are dead because of his stupidity. A simple mistake is what they call it when ten people get killed in Iraq."

"So that gives you the right to take matters into your own hands?" Catherine asked the Marine.

"Why should we all be punished and he gets to go and party, can you imagine what it does to a family when a beloved member gets killed." Officer Peterson said as he got up. Gibbs pushed him back into his seat. "My brother has two kids one of them he has barely seen because he was called in for his tour in Iraq."

"Johnson has three kids, you know what it does to a family and yet you bring the same misery to another family?" Catherine said thinking about her own daughter, and Eddie who died. She wanted to kill the bitch when she was in interrogation and stated that she had left Lindsey in the car alone, but she didn't.

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs slammed the file on the table, the case was closed, another murderer caught and he would soon be sentenced and locked up. The evidence placed him at the scene with the gun in his hand. He would certainly not escape his judgment. But he was about to bury yet another friend, someone close to him. Someone who meant something to him. He was glad that he at least had been able to close the case, in a sense it gave him closure to what happened.

His team gathered their belongings, said their goodbye's when Warrick and Greg offered to bring them to the airport. Gibbs wanted to decline, but then he figured that he might as well take the help they offered.

"Ow, poor Abby has to say goodbye to her newest 'boy toy'." DiNozzo said with a mock sad expression on his face when he saw Abby talking to Greg. Before he knew it, Gibbs hit him in the back of the head while Kate elbowed him, and turned around with a smug smile when she heard him wince in pain. "Ouch!" DiNozzo winces softly before looks at McGee who is smiling at what just happened. DiNozzo slaps McGee in the back of the head; "What are you laughing about, Probie!"

He said content with himself for at least getting back at one of them. He would get Kate back later somehow, but he would have to make sure that Gibbs wasn't around if he did that because he was not waiting to take another slap to the back of his head.

McGee looked at Abby and Greg, it hurt him seeing her like this with another man. But what could he possibly do about it. She had always been straight forward about her intentions and had never kept him on a leash. Well, she did but that was a whole different matter, figuratively she had never done that. He thought as he boarded the plane and sought out a chair away from Kate and Tony.

Ducky was talking, a story about a similar plane that he once before flew in when Gibbs and he entered the plane. Gibbs was obviously paying no attention, he was thinking about his friend. Who died an unfortunate death, he dreaded that he had to go and tell his wife and kids what happened in Vegas. She had stayed home and let her husband go to Vegas to get away from all of the stress that the trail brought with it. And now that was what killed him according to Officer Peterson, the fact that he didn't get sentenced to some kind of punishment. He sat down and sighed, over the years he had lost many people around them. And most of them not even to 'the enemy in a war zone' most of them had not even been killed while they defended their country against a thread.

Everyone was already seated in the plane when Abby climbed up the stairs to the small plane. At the top of the stairs she turned around and waved at Greg. She entered the plane and sat down in one of the chairs, she pulled up her legs and grabbed the mp3 player from her bag. She turned the music up loudly and grabbed her cell phone. Seconds later she was finished with her text message.

:: Add me to yahoo 'cafpowgirl', gothgirl was already taken! Can you believe that! Love Abby x ::

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the small window besides her. Right now she didn't want to see the hurt look in McGee's eyes. Even though they had never been in a relationship she knew that it hurt him to see her with another man. But when she saw Greg the first time in his lab she didn't care about McGee or his hurt feelings, she was totally taken aback by Greg, he was after all the male equivalent of herself a geek with a passion for music and a sense of humor. Which seemed something that was hard to come by, most lab techs were geeks of the worst kind with only learning on their mind.

McGee gazed out of the window, he didn't want anyone to see that he was hurting. His eyes glazed over as tears formed, he wiped them away and continued staring outside. He could hear the muffled noise from Abby's MP3 player, and the bickering of Tony and Kate in the background. He decided that it was best if he tried to get some sleep on the way home.

Gibbs sat silent in a chair staring at the pattern woven in the fabric of the chair in front of him. He registers that Ducky is talking, telling one story after another but he doesn't listen. For once he didn't even interrupt the story, he just shut the noises around him out hoping that Ducky wouldn't notice it. In his thoughts he drifted back to Johnson and himself when they started their training as Special Agents as the plane gently rolled down the runway and made its way back to D.C.

**The end!**


End file.
